Who I Really Am
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Tohru is not who she seems to be who or what is Tohru really? and what does she mean by the imposter? Tohru-X-Akito Hatori-X-oc youkai and multi-story-crossover
1. Someone Finally Know's

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Tohru's pov

As I watch the three Sohma males named Shigure, Yuki and Kyo Sohma leave to do other things away from the house today, my thoughts turn to my past as I busy myself with cleaning ( I was four when I asked mother why I was so different from the other kids at school she smiled and said ; because my little one you were make with love between a Miko and a pureblood inu-youkai so that makes you a Inu-Miko-youkai that is why your so different from the other kids because most of them are humans but I want you to remember that even if your father is no longer with us he will always love and the same goes for me when I leave to join him in our eternal sleep know that I will always love you my little one ; I smile up at my mother as I nod and go to sleep in her arms happy)

(I was seven when I meet the Tengu-Okami-youkai male that would be my mate for eternity, I was in a unfamiliar garden when I heard footsteps behind me I turn to see a Tengu-Okami-youkai male who looks to nine years old he has short black hair that gets longer towards the back his wolf ears are up in curiosity and he is wearing a blue/gray kimono no shoes his black tengu wings folded behind him as his wolf tail is swaying behind him softy as he walks towards I look into his gray eyes and he look into my blue ones as I walk towards him, then we bite one another neck were the neck and shoulder meet and we both black out as we are lost to the others memories, I wake up curled up in my new mates arms who is wake now as well he says ; hello my mate this one's name is Akito Sohma and what is your name my little inu-miko ; I smile at him before saying ; hello my mate this ones name is Tohru Sohma formerly Tohru Honda its wonderful to finally meet you Aki ; he chuckles at my new name for him as he holds me in his arms as he fly's us to my house so he can meet my mother)

( I was eleven when my mate was taken away from me by the impostor who after doing away with my mate took Akito's place as Sohma family head, I was lucky that my mate hid me from everyone in his family or I would have shared his fate, and not long after my mate was taken away from did I ask my older brother R to train me in all kinds of fighting, so when the time comes to help Akito I would be able to the next time instead of staying in the hiding place were he put me for my safety)

(I was fifteen when my mother died, leaving me all alone in the world, and some of the time unless I was at school with Hana and Uo or at my grandfather's house learning how to be a pureblood inu-youkai and use my powers from him I was alone and then four months later and one year ago today, my grandfather said this to me sorrowfully ; Tohru my dear this one is sorry but the house is in need of remodel badly so I have to live with my human daughter and her human family and they don't have enogh room for the both of us, my dear is their someone you can stay with here or maybe you should call your older brothers R and T or even your sisters T and Haruhi to see if you can stay with one of them, and when the remodel is done my human daughter and her human family will be staying here unfortunately, I will call you at the school when the work is done, again this one is so sorry my dear Tohru ;.

I give him my best smile because I know that he does not really want them in his home or near me I say to him softy ; I understand grandfather and don't worry about me I have a friend I can stay with here, and all I ask is that you be careful I do not want to loss you too I have lost to much already ; he nods at my words and their meaning and I stand up to get ready to leave )

( I meet Yuki and Shigure Sohma two months after leaving my grandfather's house, I was living in a tent at the time because I did not want to be a burden on my friends and family so I lived by myself in the woods in a tent, as I opened the door to my tent to go the river to wash up I came face to face with them and Shigure laughed at me for a good ten minutes before they took me to their house for some tea and to talk about my living in a tent, when me and Shigure hear a dog howl out warning about a landslide AA-WOOO ; DANGER! don't come near the human's tent landslide ; I feel my blood run cold as I hear the warning then I hear Shigure say ; there you hear that there's just been another landslide somewhere ;.

Then Yuki asks him ; was it close? ; and Shigure says ; ya close to the tent ~I Mean not at all~ ; and I take this as my chance and freak-out about it and about the picture of my mother inside of the tent, I leave to try to dig out the tent and pass out from a fever and when I wake up the next morning I see my stuff in bags in yuki's hands and he says ; I know that the idea of living with two strange boys is a bit odd but you said that you have no where to go so would you like to stay here? ; i nod and say ; if i am going to stay I'm going to clean and cook to earn my keep ; Yuki nods and shows me to my new room.

I meet Kyo Sohma when he breaks though the roof of my room to fight Yuki and i try to stop them without giving my-true-self away in the processes so i trip and land on Kyo so he would transform into a orange cat, like i know he would because of the memories i got from Akito when we became mates all those years ago.

So i already know about the curse on the humans in his family the curse where twelve members of the Sohma family are cursed to turn into members of the Chinese zodiac plus the cat under specific circumstances, These circumstances include situations such as being sick, being under lots of stress, etc., but the most notable is being hugged by someone of the opposite sex, with The only exception being among members of the zodiac; if both are cursed, then neither transforms, and one person is assigned as the god who rules and watches over them that one person is Akito but because of the imposter doing away with him and in doing so becoming a false god and false head of the family, but for trying take Akito's place as true god of the zodiac the imposter is now cursed to die young because one does not try to take the place of a zodiac god let-a-lone the first zodiac god to be and Akito is just that the first god and will always be.

And next thing i know Shigure and Yuki are in their animal forms as well. Yuki's is a silver rat and Shigure is a black dog soon after that everything calms down, we talk it out with one another and Kyo stays with us too seeing as he is like me and has no where else to go anyways and its been a few months since i came to live with them and now I'm not alone anymore )

So now here I am getting the laundry from outside when I see Hatori walking towards me with a odd look on his face I smile brighty at him before saying ; hello Hatori and I'm sorry if your here to see shigure or Yuki both of them are out of the house doing things and Kyo is at his Master's house training I can try to call them if its really important ; he shacks his head before saying ; I'm not here for them today Tohru I'm here for you and a personal reason I'm happy that none of them are here right now so we may talk freely ; I tilt my head at him before saying ; freely? what do you need me for Hatori and what personal reason would that be? if you do not mind my asking ; he looks at me before saying ; the answer to both of your questions are one in the same I'm here today because of a person close to me ask me to ask you about your brother R and his mate to be H ; my eyes turn steely as I hear him mention my brother and my soon to be older sister.

I turn my steely eyes on him as I say in a clear voice ; how do you the name's R and H that this Tohru has a brother and sister who told you and more importantly who are you Hatori ; he looks at me oddly before he says ; this one should ask you the same thing Tohru who are you and to answer your question this one's name is Hatori Ginryu, I'm a dragon-youkai, I'm the son of Tsukihana and Goujun Ginryu and I'm not really a sohma so why did Haruhi my sky ask me to ask you about those two ;.

When I hear him say those things I'm shocked but happy at the same time I smile a small smile before saying ; I see now why I trusted you so much when we first meet your a youkai, and the lightning to my sky as well as pack to this one and my sister H is really Haruhi and R is HIM, and one of my bother's I have two and one more sister; he nods and I introduce myself to him.

; My name is Tohru Sohma, I'm a inu-miko-youkai, and the second sun to haruhi our sky, I'm also mate to Akito Sohma and daughter to Kyoko and Katsuya Honda, and that is who I really am Hatori ; he looks shocked for a moment but quickly recovers and says ; I see that's why she ask me to do this, and Tohru do you want to know where he is being held at? and you do know as his mate that its your right to know right? ;.

I shack my head before saying sadly ; no I don't want to know where he is being hold, because he will escape soon enough and take care of that imposter who did away with him in the first place, ~~so ha'ri~~ do you want to have some tea and talk more before we go back to being something that we are not ; he nods and I go to make some tea for us thinking to myself "please be safe Aki , Haruhi, R and everyone else please" I start hum softly as I busy myself in making tea, happy that someone finally knows who I really am.

As i bring Hatori some tea i ask him ; where is your mate Ha'ri i can feel that your are mated to a youkai but their is something wrong with the bond ; he turns his head my way before he sigh and says sadly ; i do not know where my mate is because the demon king, our king sealed our memories of one another to protect us from a great danger i will find her again someday so i will wait till then, and Tohru are you aware of how bad Haruhi's health is? ; i nod my head as i say ; yes i am aware and would you take me with you next time you go to see her its been along time since i have seen her ; he nods and then we hear Yuki and Kyo fighting as they head towards the front door and we both share a look and the same thought " i guess that its back to hiding again" as i nod and go to the kitchen to start on dinner leaving Hatori to deal with their fighting.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading :3


	2. Worry For The Sky And Talks

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Tohru's pov

I step out of Hatori's car but before I leave to go inside I say to him softly ; Ha'ri I know that I do not really have to ask this of you but will you please look after our Sky for me, I know that I may only be her second sun but I worry about her all the same, so please Hatori look after Haruhi for me ; he looks at me before saying ; of course I will look after her after all this one is her lightning and her doctor I will call should anything else happen to her like it did today ; I nod and watch him drive away to go back to the Sohma main house.

When I get inside the house in I am meet with a shocked gasp I look and see a shocked and scared Momiji looking at me I tilt my head to the side as I ask him softy ; what's wrong Momiji? ; he snaps out of his shocked state and says panicked ; T-Tohru are you hurt because your covered in B-Blood ; I look down at my cloths and see that I forgot to wash off the blood from Haruhi's bullet wound earlier and I think to myself "SHIT! now all of them are going to ask questions ones I can NOT answer" as Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu came rushing into the hall at Momiji's panicked out burst and I hear them all gasp as they catch site of the blood on me and I whine inwardly like the Inu-miko-youkai that i am, at this fine mass that I have some how found myself in.

I take a deep breath before looking at them all and saying ; no Momiji I'm not hurt because the blood on me belongs to someone very important to me who was hurt very badly and Hatori-san was kind enough to take me to where they and tend to their injures, he also let me help him in tending them when I mentioned to him that I am interested in becoming a doctor in the future, I'm very so sorry to have scared us all and thank you all for caring about my wellbeing it means the world to me ; I smile at them as I say the last part hoping to calm them down somewhat.

It's Shigure who speaks first ; I'm just glad that your not really hurt, is your important person alright now?, I think that you would make a wonderful doctor and Tohru next time you see him, you could also ask Ha'ri if you can take up a apprenticeship with him ; I smile at him before saying ; yes their alright now and I think that I will ask Hatori-san about the apprenticeship that you mentioned the next time I see him thank you ; its Yuki who stops me from leaving by saying.

; Ms. Honda are you sure that your alright? and how did your friend get hurt so badly?, you do not mind my asking ; I whine at his question but I smile a small smile before saying to him ; yes I'm alright thank you Yuki-kun and I'm sorry but I can not tell any of you how they got hurt specifically, but I can tell you that they got hurt because they were protecting someone that was important to them from getting hurt instead ; he nods at my answer and I bow my head to them as I say ; I should really go get cleaned up now so if you'll excuse me ; they nod and wave and I leave to clean up before I am asked anymore questions.

It's night time by the time I go back stairs and I go to sit outside on the porch as i look up at the moon and night sky I think to myself " I hope that Haruhi's okay I cant help but worry for my Sky, but I can only hope that everything will be okay and that the imposter wont hurt Akito's and this one's family anymore" I'm ripped from my thoughts by Kyo sitting down beside and I fake a jump as I say ; K-Kyo I did not notice you sitting there H-How long here you been here ; he shacks his head at my antics as he says ; I just wanted see if you were really alright like you said and to ask you want happen to your friend because the cat part of me could feel that something was wrong with you when you got home today and do NOT try to lie to me like you did with that DAMN-RAT when he asked you about it ether ;.

I sigh knowing that their is no lying to Kyo about this as I say ; the reason I lied to you all was because earlier today my friend was shot in the leg and broke a wrist and some ribs because they were protecting a person that is impotent to them and it also does not help the fact that my friend's health is not very good right now, so this is why I came home covered in blood today, so I'm sorry I lied to you all earlier ; I see his eye's widen ever so slightly before he puts a hand on my head as he says ; I am sorry that happened to your friend and I hope that they get better soon if you something from me just ask I will be there for you so don't worry ; I give Kyo a smile and think to myself "i really do wish that she was okay, but I will always worry about my Sky no matter what, so I'm sorry Kyo" as I turn my gaze back to the sky wishing that things were different.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading :3


	3. No! You Will Not Be Eating Her

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Tohru's pov

I wake up this morning with a sinking feeling in my stomach but I ignore it and get ready to leave for a day out with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo the first day out we have done together in a long time we are going to the zoo, at the thought of the zoo my mind turns towards my my adoptive parents and my three older siblings Teto is the oldest and he was the first to be adopted and only one to be blood adopted by our second mother Nausicaa Kaze and our second father Aki Kaze all three of them are Desert-Kitsune-Youkai.

My second oldest brother Rin who is a Silver-Okami-Youkai and the cloud and right hand man as well as mate to be to Haruhi who is the soon to be first leader of the Luna-Stella mafia famiglia my soon to be oldest sister and she is mine Rin's and Hatori's sky, my older sister Tsunako is my second mother and father's first born blood kit but do to her being a very old soul she was born a human and with the thoughts of my family, my thoughts turn towards my missing mate Akito Sohma true head to the Sohma family and first and true god of the zodiac but do to the imposter he is being hold against his will in another part of the world and its also somewhere I cant use our bond as mates to get a clear view or anything else from him at all and I find that i miss them all so much.

I am ripped from my thoughts by Kyo yelling ; YOU DAMN RAT! ; I shack my head as I head down the stairs and the site that I see when I get down there is of Kyo and Yuki glaring hatefully at one another with Shigure looking between them in the hopes that they will not destroy his house again for the thousandth time, I take this as my cue and I go right up them as I say happily ; is everyone ready to go to the zoo ; Kyo and Yuki stop their latest glaring match and nod their heads along with Shigure I smile at them as I say ; okay then lets go ; then we leave for the zoo not knowing what would be waiting for me when we get back from the zoo.

It's around late noon when we head back towards the house and as we get closer I hear a loud yelping sound a yelp of a female boar in fear and the only thing that cross's my mind "SHIT! IT MOST BE KAGURA IN DANGER! as I start into a dead run towards the house where the yelping is coming from, and the site that greet me anger's me as I take my left shoe off and throw it so it will hit the back of Rin's head who is about to give a very scared Kagura over to his soul partner Blackfell to hold I say in a very angry voice making the three beside me jump at the sound of it ; LET Kagura GO! Brother she is not a true boar you are not eating her so let her go now! ; he turns to face me as he calmly says ; fine you can have this she-boar ~but you will have to land a few hits on me in a sparring match~ but it will have to be later on because I have to go get a new boar and I still have yet to call Ha'ri ; then he lets Kagura fall out of his clawed hands, then Kagura runs and hides behind Kyo and not even two minutes later she transforms back into her human form naked, but I pay little to no mind to that as I start to walk towards Rin who has just given blackFell a silent order as giant black wolf leave's for the forest.

And as I walk towards Rin he turns his head towards me I take a good look at him as I continue to walk towards him, I see his long silver wild hair is now done to his knee's, he is wearing all black cloths that are made up of a black shirt, black pants, no shoes a black trench coat with a silver moon and star on the back, and he is using his long silver wolf's tail as a belt one of his only okami-youkai traits that remain unhidden, he has all of his weapons hidden on his person I do not need too see them to know that he has them on him because he never goes anywhere without them so he has them even if I can see them right now.

I take a deep breath as I say to him ; Bother why do you need boar meat right now and more importantly why do you need to call Hatori is their something wrong with Haruhi again ; my heart goes into over drive when I see him nod his head and I run into the house as fast as I can and call Hatori *; Shigure you better have a very good reason for calling me or the whole world well know about every thing you did since you were four ;* I almost luagth at this but I say in a calm voice *; Ha'ri it's Tohru not Shigure and I do have a very good reason for calling Rin is here at the house he was here to hunt some boar meat and to call you himself, he said something is wrong with Haruhi and you know as well as I do that if Rin is getting boar meat something a very wrong indeed with her, so how fast can you get away from that imposter and to here ; I can almost hear the gears in his head turning as he says *; I will be there in less then hour ;* then he hangs up the phone,

And I run into my room to get changed and ready for anything as I now wear a long sleeved white shirt, black knee length skirt, knee length black boots, I grab and put on my weapon's which are a pair of black gloves which have a endless flow of Razor Floss then I grab a white dress for a still naked Kagura and I go out side to join the others when I make it outside I walk towards Kagura who is still hiding behind Kyo and I give her the white dress as I say to her ; here Kagura you should wear this so you don't catch a cold ; Kagura takes the dress and runs into the forest to dress herself.

And after Kagura comes back from the forest Kyo can no longer hold his boiling anger as he yells at me ; TOHRU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS WOLF BASTARD WHO ALMOST ATE KAGURA ; I am about to say something but I am stopped by Rin coming up from behind me and putting a clawed hand on my head as he says ; I am a wolf but I am no bastard and I am one of Tohru's older brothers, and as for what she is wearing I thought that would be very plain to see that she is wearing cloths, is that curse of your eating away at your brain or something ; I inwardly growl like the Miko-inu-youkai i am at my brother saying the C word in front of them as I hear a very welcome and irritated voice say to my brother ; Rin I know that it may be to good to keep your self from not teasing these three and as much as I would love to watch, but I am sorry to say that we do not have time for this now, after all we have to leave right now ; I turn to see Hatori walking up to us with his doctor's bag in hand and wearing his doctor's coat I hear Rin say grimly ; yes you are right Hatori we do not have time for this right now and thank you for coming so quickly are you and Tohru ready to go because we leave as soon as BlackFell gets here with the new boar;.

Hatori and me both nod as Rin howl's for BlackFell to hurry and when Rin is done calling him I hear the Shigure say to us ; how do you know Hatori and what do you mean all three of you are leaving as soon as that giant wolf gets here, where are you all go- ; Rin hold's his clawed right hand up to silence him as he says ; I am sorry but those questions of yours will have to wait until the next time we meet because BlackFell just got here so this is goodbye for now ; before the stunned Shigure can say anything else, BlackFell jumps over the large rock in the garden/yard with the new boar dead in his long fangs and Rin use his flames to open a portal under me, BlackFell, Rin and Hatori that leads straight into Haruhi's living room, leaving four very bewildered and confused Sohma's behind and I groan inwardly as I know the Sohma's will all want answer's when me and Ha'ri return from saving our sky from whatever has happened to her now.

When we land in the living room Hatori and me speed off towards Haruhi's room to take care of her and when we open the door we are both hit by a very hot heat one that is coming from Haruhi herself I place my now clawed hand on her forehead and I pull back with a cat like hiss of pain, and I say to Hatori calmly ; Ha'ri be careful her fever is so high that it's able to burn us just from one touch ; he nods and lights his lightning flames so he can safely look over her health, I have my sun flames dancing at the very tips of my fingers ready to heal the things that Ha'ri cant with medicine as Hatori looks her over for the reason for her very high fever.

After three hours of burns, pain and hard work we finally get Haruhi's fever to break, I sigh tiredly as I fall to my knee's in front of the living room table having used most of my sun flames, a small blonde inu-youkai who is a fellow sun flame user and looks a lot like Momiji moves over to me with his sun flames flow from his small hands as he says ; are you okay sunny-chan and how is Haru-chan doing? ; as I feel his sun flame flow around me slowly healing the burns I got from Haruhi's high fever I say ; yes I am doing better now thank you sun-kun for healing me, and Haruhi's fever has broken and now she just needs some more rest Hatori is watching over her with Aleu, my name is Tohru what is your name? ; he smiles as he says happily ; it's nice to meet you Ru-chan, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey ; I smile at him before laying my head down on the table and going to sleep.


	4. Back Home And A Few Truths

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

~time skip four days later from the last chapter~

Tohru's pov

Hatori and me jump into the portal made from Rin's night flames that leads home having done what we had gone there to do we saved Haruhi's life and we did, and the only injures we both have now are some burns from her very very high fever but getting hurt was worth saving her because she is our sky and we and many others would walk though hell and back many times over again just to be with and keep her safe.

As we land we land in Shigure's garden and i see that its morning and i pick up the scents of all of the 12 members of the zodiac, both Hatori and me share a look as we send to one another at the same time *; SHIT! now we have to tell them some of the truth! ;* at the fact that we both send/say the same words to the other we both laugh slightly before nodding to the other and going in side the house.

When we get in side the house we see everyone in side the living room looking angry, scared and worried i clear my throat to get everyone's attention, when everyone see's me and Hatori they all say at the same time loudly ; WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN! ALL THIS TIME! ; and making us cover our ears because of the loud sound as i say in a pained voice ; none of you have to yell that loud at us just because we were only! gone for four days, and to answer your question both of us were saving the life of someone very important to the both of us ; all of them glare at us as Shigure says in a serous voice ; Yes we both were GONE! for FOUR DAYS! without calling or saying anything to any of us, so will we tell us about your REAL selves and why both of you have very very bad BURNS! ; both me and Hatori share a look before nodding.

Hatori goes first and says in a clear and calm voice ; i am not a true Sohma! my real name is Hatori Ginryu I am the son of Tsukihana and Goujun Ginryu and i may not be a Sohma or really cursed BUT! i do care for you all like a true pack/family member should ; as everyone in the room is shock silent by Hatori's words i go next as i say in cool and calm voice ; my real name is Tohru Sohma formally Tohru Honda i am the daughter of Kyoko and Katsuya Honda, and yes i married into the Sohma family so i am a member of the Sohma family, BUT! i can not say who i am Married too at this point in time, both Hatori and me got these burns from helping my older brother R's wife "mate" to be Haruhi who is very important to both me and Hatori, she had a very very bad fever that ended up burning us when ever we went to touch her so that's how we got burned so badly ; and just as all of them thought they would not get a even bigger shock from me then they did Hatori i drop a bomb on them with my own words.

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo are now right in front of me and Hatori as Shigure says to me ; Tohru w-what do you mean your a Sohma and that your married when did this happen? ; Hatori looks at me with a knowing sadness as he nods and i say calmly ; I was seven when i meet my husband "mate" he was nine at the time and we married one another then and there, and later that day we went to my house to introduce him to my mother who was still alive at the time, so i have been a Sohma for at least ten years now and none of us have meet before because that's what he wanted because he was trying to keep me safe from **our enemy,** who i was eleven years old took my husband away from me by hiding him somewhere in this wide open world, so that's when and why i am a Sohma ;.

Shigure still looks worried but nods at my answer and the rest of the Sohma's are frozen solid at my answer and words then before any one else can say or ask anything else i cut all of them off by saying ; i am sorry but both me and Hatori are very very tired after saving my sister so if it is alright with you all we should rest for a little bit before we answer any more questions ; everyone does not look very happy but nods any where's at my very true point, and both me and Hatori go up stairs leaving behind a large group of deeply thinking Sohma's, i go to my room and Hatori goes to the guest room we both fall asleep within minutes of being alone for the first time in four days.

* * *

the imposter's pov

I grin happily as i think that the Zodiac are under my control because i am there new god and as i think of the terrible misfortune that the real head of the Sohma family is having at this very moment, As i look out at the deep blue sky i think to my self "that bitch of a mate of the real head of the Sohma family has no idea what i have planned for her tomorrow" as i stand up to get ready to leave for the dog's 'Shigure's' house in the morning, Never knowing that the Sohma woman would meet my plan with one of her own.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading :3


	5. Dream Space And The Imposter Arrives

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Tohru's pov

As i sleep and as i dream i am finally able to connect to my mates own dream world for the first time in many years, as i now stand in a cherry blossom field i see Akito in his true Tengu-Okami-youkai form leaning into the base of the largest cherry tree in the field as i walk towards him with tears and a true smile, when i a few feet away from Akito then turns towards me with a small but also true smile.

Then as he pulls me into his arms he says ; this Akito is truly happy to see you Tohru even if this is just a dream space, and as much as i wish to just hold you until you wake up normally i cant keep you here for that long, because the imposter is going to be at Shigure's house in less then ten minutes, and is most likely going after you also i know you can protect yourself now and that you have a plan for this, you should know that i may not be able to get out of the hellhole that the imposter's placed me in right now but i can give you my blessing as the true zodiac god and more. ;

Then before i can say anything Akito kiss's me full on the lips and i taste blood, Akito's blood that's over flowing with old magic, pure power and something else that calls to my miko blood, when he breaks the kiss he says warmly ; my dearest mate this one has given you two gifts and i can only hope that you will accept my offer to be my first and only priestess ; i smile at my mate gently as i say lovingly ; my beloved mate of course this one will accept your offer to be your priestess, and i am lucky enough to be both your mate and only priestess, and yes your right this one does have a plan on how to seal with the imposter, will w- ; i am cut off by the field itself as it starts to catch fire with the scent of blood heavy in the air.

And without missing a single beat Akito places a feather light kiss on my forehead then says gently ; be safe Tohru i love you ; as he pushes me backwards and away from him as the field goes up in flames with him in it and i awaken a shacking mess with the taste of Akito's blood still on my tongue as i yell out ; NO! AKI! ; and at my yell Hatori rushes into my room then when he see's me shacking he pulls me into his arms.

Hatori does not ask me what's wrong because he already knows so he just holds me close, even as Shigure, Kyo and Yuki rush into my room having heard my yell from down stairs, and before they can say anything Hatori lifts me into a bridle style carry as he walks towards the stairs and i say to him ; Hatori put this one down now! ; he keeps walking to the middle of the living room now in full view of all of the zodiac as he says seriously ; a burning field of cherry blossoms with the heavy scent of blood in the air ; I'm shocked still and silent at his words while the others are lost completely at his words as i think to myself "Akito must of had business with Hatori so he pulled him into the dream-space when he pushed me out of it" as i whine like the inu-miko-youkai i am at the thought of the warning Akito gave me.

Then before anyone can say anything there is a loud breaking sound, the sound of the front door breaking, Hatori puts me down then stands in front of me guarding me from the one that both of us know is now in the house and walking down the hall towards the living room where everyone is now, i put my hand on Hatori's back as i say ; Hatori this one is afraid b-; i am cut off by all to familiar laughing making me, Hatori and everyone freeze as the imposter shows up at the doorway, now looking a lot like Akito but i know its not my mate because Akito would never look at me with true hate in his eyes like the imposter is now.

The imposter looks right at me and says in a sickly sweet voice ; ~aww~ what's wrong Tohru Sohma are you afraid of me your own husband now? ; at the imposter's words all of the zodiac gasp in shock as i feel both my miko and Youkai blood start to boil as i growl loudly scaring everyone but Hatori and the imposter as i say with poison filling my voice ; **come now surely your not so foolish to think that this one would believe that your! the real Akito my real mate!, i mean after all your the one who took my mate away from Me!** ; the imposter smiles evilly then starts to walk towards me.

But before the imposter can get to close to me Hatori transforms into his dragon-beast-youkai-form now instead of being human Hatori is now, a silver scaled dragon bigger then BlackFell in height with a black fur like mane running from the crest of his head to the end of his tail, long silver horns, four silver scaled lags with black fur tufts with long black claws, large silver scaled wings, and around his silver scaled and black fur manned long neck is black Tengu feather hanging from a chain, but the most incredible part of Hatori's dragon-beast-form is instead of green his remaining right eye is now ruby red while his left is a cloudy white color.

The imposter steps away from us slightly with a insane grin and says ; ~so~ it truly is you dragon of the zodiac of old, so Hatori tell me how is your god doing these days ; both me and Hatori growl very loudly at the imposter as Hatori says darkly ; **why don't you tell me how he is because your the reason for his disappearance a few years ago, and how the hell do you know who this one is to the zodiac anyways? ;** everyone minus me and the imposter are shocked at Hatori's words as the imposter smiles evilly.

But before the imposter can say anything else a powerful gale of wind goes though the house as i see black and white feathers flow though the air, and i hear growling from behind the imposter who turns to look then says in a shocked voice ; K-Kurogane! how are you here and how are you not! trapped/sealed inside that shrine along with your master! ;.

I look behind the imposter and i see a giant black furred silver eyed male-wolf with black Tengu wings, i am pulled from looking at Kurogane by a touch to my shoulder and i turn to see a large white furred golden eyed female-wolf with white Tenshi wings standing behind me and i think to myself "Shirogane" as i hear Kurogane say mockingly to the imposter ; you are foolish because you seem to have forgotten about the fact that youkai/none-humans can draw/give power/strength to their mates in order to help them with staying alive/free, oh and this is massage from my master/soul-partner 'you may think you've done away with this Akito, you may want to think again because you have not done so not at all!, and while no one not even Kurogane, Shirogane not even my mate Tohru can save this one but I can and will save myself very soon!' did you catch all of that hmm? because if not i hope you don't have anything planned for the very near future! ; i see the imposter shacking with pure raged at his words then shouting out in rage ; NO! HE CANT free/save himself! ;.

At those words i chuckle as i walk out from behind Hatori to stand in front of him along with Shirogane as i say in a clear voice ; yess! he can and will because **Tsubaki!** you seem to have forgotten that Akito has, is and well always be the **true zodiac god!** ; the imposter now named Tsubaki flinches a lot at the use of **her** name as she says ; h-how do you even know that name its **my** **real name** just who the hell do you think you are you fucking inu-youkai-bitch! ; i give Tsubaki a ghost of a smile as i say in a creepy voice ; ~aww~ Tsubaki I'm happy that you know that this one is a female-dog ~but~ I'm not just a simple inu-youkai, because this one is Tohru Sohma a inu-miko-youkai, both mate and only priestess to the true zodiac god who is also known as Akito Sohma, ~so T-S-U-B-A-K-I~ are you ready to pay your price for what you've done yet? ; and before i can even get my answer from her.

Tsubaki leaves in a very fast hurry/run out of the house while i think to myself "i guess that Kurogane and Shirogane were the two gifts Aki told me about" as i watch her leave with a wide grin on my face, but the look in my now crimson eyes tells everyone "the ones that know what my crimson eyes mean in the first place do any's" that it is not over by a long shot, because she will be back and when Tsubaki does return she will get her just reward.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading :3


	6. The Tale Of A Lonely God & A Lost Dragon

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Tohru's pov

I turn my still crimson gaze away from where Tsubaki fled away too and i turn my gaze over towards Kurogane and Shirogane who are behind me and looking at me with respect, love, hope and worry as i give them a soft and gentle smile, as i walk towards Kurogane and Shirogane who are standing side by side when i am in front of them i kneel down and wrap the both of them in my arms as i say ; Kurogane my mates soul-partner, Shirogane my soul-partner it is truly amazing to see you both again after so many years have past, are you both here to stay or will you go back to Akito? ;.

I feel the both of them lick my cheek as tears fall from my eyes without my knowing as Kurogane says gently ; i am sorry mistress Tohru but this Kurogane must return to lord Akito, however this one's mate and your soul-partner Shirogane will be staying with you this time around ; i nod my head as i look into Kurogane's silver eyes as i say ; be safe Kurogane ; his only answer to me is a lick on the cheek and one of his black feather's placed into my hair, as i then i watch Kurogane kiss and hug Shirogane goodbye and just as he appeared he leaves in a whirlwind/gale of black feather's.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Hatori as he close his throat with a slight growl and i turn to face Hatori still in his dragon-form and as i lock eyes with Hatori he says calmly ; Tohru it is time that we tell them just who and what we are don't you think? ; i nod my head as i turn towards the zodiac/Sohma's and i say in a clear and calm voice ; everyone let me reintroduce myself for real this time, my Tohru Sohma i am a inu-miko-youkai and daughter to Kyoko and Katsuya Honda, granddaughter to my grandfather on my father's side heir to his line the Honda-line, life-mate/wife to Akito Sohma youngest sister to Teto, Rin, Tsuna and Haruhi, second sun guardian to Haruhi and that everyone is who i really am ; no one moves nor does anyone say anything as Hatori curls around me and Shirogane still in his dragon-form.

And as he looks right at the Sohma's he says calmly ; my name is Hatori Ginryu I am a dragon-youkai and son to Tsukihana and Goujun Ginryu, lightning guardian to Haruhi and i am also the companion to the zodiac god who is also known as Akito Sohma ; when Hatori is done telling them who he is it is Kisa who walks towards him and as she pets him on his muzzle she says in a small voice ; Grandpa Hatori will you to us how you meet the zodiac god? ; i see Hatori smile softly at Kisa as he nods his dragon head then uses one of his forepaws to push Kisa towards me.

As i hold Kisa in my lap everyone in the room listens closely to Hatori as he begins to tell us the story of when the lonely and forgotten zodiac god meet a lost dragon without his memory.

* * *

no one's/normal pov

(;Long ago back when this world was mostly still covered in forests and where people/humans still truly believed in the gods and goddess and when they still saw youkai and demons walk/live among them, there was once a lonely and forgotten god but you see this god was not just any god for you see he was the first and only zodiac god ever come to be, and this god was not always as lonely and as forgotten as he is now because, back when he first became a god people/humans visited his mountain shrine everyday with prayers, wish's and offerings of many kinds, but when the people/humans started to ask to much of the zodiac god for they had started to ask him for more then he could ever give and also to appear before them to give them their prayers and wish's for glory fame and riches, it was then that the zodiac god tired of the people/humans ways of greed and cruelty that he decided to close his shrine gates off, so that no being that wanted more from the zodiac god then he could ever give would never make it though his shrine gates again.

And after awhile of the shrine gates being closed off to the greedy and cruel people/humans did even the prayers, wish's and offerings for good/safe, fortune, health, travel, harvest and year ended altogether and the zodiac god's only apprentice who left him with the parting words of which were said in hate and disgust ; you were foolish to turn away those who sought to gain glory fame and riches from you and by turning those people/humans away, now those who were loyal to you who sought to gain good/safe, fortune , health, travel, harvest and year from you have also left you as i am now doing but not before i vow revenge on you for this foolishness, because if the prayers, wish's and offerings had continued i would have been a god myself by now, and so i say this to you now i will have my revenge no matter how long i must wait ; and with the final words of hate said the zodiac god's apprentice left the mountain shrine without another word never looking back towards the shrine nor looking back to the zodiac god himself as he leaned heavily against his shrine to support himself with for, that was the only thing the god had left in this world to keep him grounded/bonded to his mountain, because the prayers, wish's and offerings that he needed to help keep himself from fading away were now gone left with only his shrine to keep him both from fading as well as grounded/bonded to his mountain home.

After about two hundred years of isolation does the now lonely and forgotten zodiac god gained a much needed companion in the form of a dragon youkai who was around the gods age, the day that the god and dragon met was on a day with strong storms blowing wildly thought the shrine and the surrounding mountain area, and as the zodiac god was looking at the wild storm thought the window of his shrine and as the god was about to turn away from the window there was a loud crash and a bright flash of light outside of his shrine gates.

As the god makes his way towards the shrine gates he smells fresh blood tainting the air heavily around his shrine and when he opens his gates, the god sees a strange site because he see's a badly injured dragon youkai alone one that took the form of a silver scaled dragon bigger then himself in height with a black fur like mane running from the crest of his head to the end of his tail, long silver horns, four silver scaled lags with black fur tufts with long black claws, large silver scaled wings, his right eye was ruby red while his left eye was fully covered in the dragons own life's blood, and when the god started to walk towards the injured dragon the dragon then pass's out after having looked at the god walking slowly towards him knowing he would be safe at last.

It was a few days later that the dragon finally woke up in the Zodiac god's shrine finding himself almost fully healed and as the dragon looked around the inside of the shrine he finds the very same Tengu-Okami-youkai male that he saw before he passed out from his injures, as he tries to remember what happened to him to make him lose a eye he finds that is no longer possible to do, and the dragon gets up to leave the one who saved him wakes up then says ; you should rest here more until you can ether remember who you are or just until you are fully healed because i did not spend three days looking after you just for to get yourself killed by you leaving not in top health so what will you do? ; the dragon turned to look at his savor as he says ; i will stay with you until i remember who i am and your a Tengu-Okami-youkai turned into a god right? ; the zodiac god nods his head as his answer before he goes back to sleep while the dragon walks outside to look around his new home both of them thinking the same thing "I guess that i am not lonely anymore nor am i lost longer":)

* * *

Tohru's pov

As Hatori finishes his tale he says ; and that ladies and gentlemen is the story of how Akito and i meet ; Kisa leaves my hold and goes towards Hatori and when she is in front of him she says ; grandpa Hatori do you still not remember who you are? and was that mean lady named Tsubaki Akito's apprentice? ; both Hatori and i give Kisa a sad smile at her last question as Hatori says gently ; you are correct so yes i still am not able to remember who i am and you are as clever as a tiger-youkai little one because Tsubaki was indeed Akito's former apprentice who vowed revenge upon him ; everyone including myself watch Kisa smiles sadly before she gives Hatori a hug and i throw a questioning look at Hatori about the tiger-youkai comment and he gives me look that says i will tell you later, i nod as i turn my gaze away from everyone and towards the setting sun.

* * *

thank you for reading and please review :3


	7. Family Matter's

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Tohru's pov

As everyone else sleeps both Hatori and i sit on the porch drinking sake while looking at the starry night sky and with my gaze still locked onto the night sky i say calmly ; Ha'ri how is Kisa related to a tiger-youkai? ; i hear Hatori sigh before he says ; Kisa's father and her grandfather were both pure blood tiger youkai and Kisa's mother is miko however unlike you Kisa did not inherit her mother's miko blood, so she is a full blood tiger-youkai but when she was born her sealed away her youkai blood because her mother know that Kisa was to be/is the tiger of the zodiac and if her youkai blood had remained unsealed Kisa's life would have been a lot crueler then it was to be/is already ;.

I nod my head as i say softly ; do you think that this one should unseal Kisa's youkai blood when **Tsubaki** is dead or when Aki is back here with us? ; i hear Hatori chuckle slightly as he says ; haha you always were one to help others eh Tohru, and this one thinks you should wait until Akito comes back to us but until that day comes both of us could teach Kisa as much we while she is still human ; i nod my head as i continue to drink my sake with gaze upon the moonless starry night sky.

~~~~~ the next morning~~~~~

Still Tohru's pov

I wake up before everyone else so i can cook breakfast for them and myself after a hour or so of cooking i finish and no sooner do i do that do i playful growls coming from outside in the front garden, i head towards the front garden and what i see makes me smile widely because i see Kisa in her tiger-zodiac-form playing/training with Hatori who is once more in his dragon-beast-youkai-form,

I do not want Hatori to be the only one having fun with little Kisa so i transform in my Inu-beast-youkai-form

* * *

No one's pov

A female Inu a little shorter then BlackFell with blue eyes and brown fur, the inu's right brown and white tipped ear is half way floppy while her left brown and black tipped ear is pointy and the inu's long tail is brown with a black tip that fades into white towards the end, but the most incredible thing about the inu is the pair of large feathered wings on her back the left one is white while the right one is black the inu stands still as the female tiger cub and the male dragon walk calmly towards her.

* * *

Tohru's pov again

When Kisa and Hatori are in front of me i hear Kisa say ; Sissy? is that you? ; i nuzzle Kisa's cheek before saying softly ; yes little one it is me ; i have no time to do anything as Kisa shouts happily ; SISSY! ; as she tackles me onto the ground which incredible because of the fact being that she about the size of my paw, i hear Hatori give a dragonish chuckle at Kisa and me at Hatori's chuckle both Kisa and me share a look then nod and then faster then Hatori can stop chuckling both Kisa and i tackle him onto the ground, soon after Kisa leaves to do something both Hatori and i are play fighting as we tackle, chase the other around the house, and nip, bite, growl and yip at each other, and this the scene that Kisa comes back too and the other's wake up too.

All fun is stopped by a load shout ; WHAT THE HELL! ; i turn my head to where the shout came from and i see Kyo who is standing next to Yuki and Shigure with the others not far behind them, both Hatori and i now stand next to each other looking very dangerous because we are dangerous and when Kisa runs towards us once more in her Tiger-zodiac-form the others try and fail to stop her as she once more tackles both Hatori and i onto the ground much to the shock of the others.

It is Shigure who warily comes towards me knowing that he well be able to understand me seeing as he is the dog of the zodiac and i know that he can understand me as a miko-inu-youkai. when Shigure is in front of me he says ; hello great lady dog to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? ; i give Shigure a doggy grin one that the others think is a snarl but Shigure knows better then that as he gives his own grin in return as i say clearly ; S~h~i~g~u~r~e~ while this one is very pleased that you know a little bit of inu-youkai greetings, however they are not needed between us because it is me Tohru Sohma the very same Tohru who cooked you and everyone else breakfast this morning, oh on that note have you all eaten yet? ; Shigure gives me a bright smile as he nods his head at my question.

As i watch Shigure tell the others that the giant dog in front of them is me, my very keen sense of hearing picks up footsteps all to familiar footsteps i transform back into my human form much to the curiosity of everyone, i say in a calm clear voice ; Hatori, Kisa i need you both to turn back into your human forms, because we seem to have to uninvited guests ; both Kisa and Hatori do as they are told and transform into their human forms and Kisa runs to get dressed just as two figures came into view.

I watch as two people i never wanted to see again walk towards me i see my human aunt and her human son Kyo and Yuki knowing who they are both decide to stand on each side of me while Hatori stands in front me along with my soul-partner Shirogane as she growls at them, when my aunt and her son are in front of us i hear my aunt say harshly ; move aside now i personal business with **Her** ; i push past Hatori and with Shirogane by myside i close the gap between me and my aunt as i say calmly ; what is it you need here? ; my aunt gives me a disgusted look before she says smugly ; the old man is dying he is the nearest hospital and he well not tell me what my family and i already know, not unless you are their with him so he sent us to came and get you now came along girl so we can get on with our lives ;.

I badly want to growl at my aunt but i bite the growl back in favor of saying ; ok everyone i am taking Hatori, Shirogane and Shigure with me so that means as the oldest one here out of those staying here Ayame your in charge while we are gone, and please do be the responsible adult i know are instead of the mask you wear, and do not worry Aya me and you well talk about how i know but for now look after everyone here for me ; i watch as Ayame nods his head then i turn on my heel and walk towards my aunt and her son along with Hatori, Shirogane and Shigure close behind me.

~~~ten minutes later the hospital~~~

When i enter my grandfather's hospital room i smell the strong scent of death in the air all around the room and i see my once strong grandfather laying in a hospital bed as he give my aunt's human daughter a death glare which she does not notice as she starts to fake her sorrow while she fake true tears, i give Hatori a nod and as i head towards my grandfather while Hatori gives him a quick look over and when Hatori is done he shacks his head as he says ; there is nothing that can be done I'm am sorry Tohru but he well not live to see moon raise tonight ; i nod my head as i hear Shirogane whine sadly while Shigure says in out rage ; What do you mean that Tohru's grandfather well not live to see tonight Hatori cant you do something? and Tohru how can you just aspect this so easily! ;.

As i am about to say something i am cut off by my grandfather as he laughs his true laugh before he says calm and coolly ; young dog-man this one is happy to see such fire in someone so young a fire i have not seen since Tohru's mother Kyoko was alive, oh how i miss that young fiercely blazing miko as well as Tohru's father my son Katsuya who was very aloof yet kind and gentle, and this one see's a lot of the both of in Tohru who i had the pleasure of looking after not long after both Kyoko and Katsuya died, so young dog-man i have lived a very full life and the only thing i could wish for other then Tohru's mate Akito to be able to come back to her safely, is for this one to be able to see my own dearest mate as well as Katsuya and his mate Kyoya and that young dog-man is why Tohru is so calm about this one dying, because she knows better then that for she also knows the pain of losing a mate to something is beyond control, so does that answer your question young dog-man ; i see Shigure nod his head.

I hear my grandfather say warmly ; Tohru my dear well you do something for this old inu? ; i nod and he says ; do not loss yourself fully to revenge as this one once did because as you well know i am not a kind man when i was young and much more powerful i betrayed, destroyed, killed and turned those in my way into nothing but ashes all in the name of my revenge towards those who killed my mate and your grandmother, and i know all to well what you yourself well do to the one who took your own mate away from you, and i say you should give the one who did so more then just hell however this one needs you to promise me that you well not lose yourself fully to your revenge promise me Tohru ; i give my grandfather a true smile as i say clearly ; this Tohru promises not to lose this one's self fully to revenge, and grandfather well you say hello to mother and father for this one and for Aki as well? ; i see my grandfather nod his head happily as my aunt storms up to us.

When my aunt finally gets to us she says in out rage ; dammit! old man tell us who gets your rich's, house and belongings once your dead already! ; i watch with glee as my grandfather give my aunt a truly evil smile as he says gleefully ; **~~why~~** i thought that it would have been very clear to see that Kyoko's and Katsuya's daughter and my **true** granddaughter Tohru gets my rich's, my house the same one in which you all currently live at and my belongings, while you and your family get **nothing** but my **Ashes!** ; i watch my aunt and her two greedy offspring all turn a ugly purple color as i hear my aunt say in rage ; DAMN! YOU OLD MAN YOU ARE A FOOL AND NOW YOU DIE! ; as my aunt takes out a hand gun from her coat pocket.

I jump out in front of my grandfather just as my aunt pulls the trigger on her gun then with a load bang and crimson blood i feel burning pain in my left shoulder and the last thing i hear is my grandfather, Hatori, Shigure and Shirogane all yell at the same time ; Tohru! ; and then i know nothing but sweet darkness as i fall unconscious.

* * *

 **~~~Cliff-hanger-Time!~~~ X3**

please review and thank you for reading :3


	8. Lightning That Defends

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Hatori's pov

As a injured Tohru starts to fall towards the floor unconscious i use my youkai speed to reach her then i catch her in a bridle style carry before she hits the floor, i quickly carry Tohru over to her grandfather and as he takes her from me he says clearly ; Dragon-San well you do the honor of Dealing with those Humans for this one because i only have enough strength to heal Tohru a little bit so you well have to finish that as well, so please Dragon-San make sure that those three Humans pay for hurting my Grand-daughter and Heir ; i nod once as i feel my right eye turn crimson in rage as i turn towards the three Humans.

I watch as the three Humans think that they can just leave here without paying a price for what they have been to Tohru, i use my lightning flames to seal the door shut as well as to make sure no sound leaves the room then i smile darkly at the oldest female Human as i say coldly ; **so you seem to think you are allowed to leave here after what you have done to my fellow pack-mate, however this one is afraid you may not do so because this is the end of the line for you and your two greedy offspring ;.**

As lightning flames dance across my now clawed finger tips i calmly walk towards the three Humans as they bang, hit and kick the door trying to get out of the room, when i am right behind all three of them i raise my left clawed hand then without a word and a quick flick of my wrist i send my lightning flames towards the three Humans. all to soon do the humans fall to floor while they scream loudly in pain as they feel them selves get hit by a endless flow of lightning-bolts.

Soon i start to smell the familiar scents of burnt flesh, hair, nail and blood and, as the three Humans skin starts to fully turn burnt black i say clearly ; take my words to your graves, I am Hatori Ginryu and i shall forever be the Lightning that defends my pack no matter the cost or who i have to kill because i am LifeKeeper and i well keep my pack safe and alive no matter what, **fare thee well Humans we shall not cross paths again** ; and with my last word said all three Humans turn into black ash.

I turn on my heel as i head towards the still unconscious Tohru in her grandfather's arms as he smiles at me as he says ; your way of killing them is a lot cleaner then mine own ever was, Dragon-san is what you said about the two of you being pack correct? ; i nod then say calmly ; yes SunPriestess and this LifeKeeper are pack in two ways the first being we care for the same god who happens to be her mate and second being we share the same sky even if SunPriestess is our skies second sun, why do you ask? ; Tohru's grandfather sighs tiredly before he says ; this one is a storm and your a lightning so nether of us can truly heal Tohru because we are not sun's like she is, however this one is her blood grandfather and you are her pack-mate so if i cut my hand and then you drop some of your own blood onto my bleeding hand the mixed blood should save Tohru if we feed it to her, however for this to work right we need something with her mates aura as well ;.

My clawed hand goes up to touch the black Tengu feather around my neck and without a second thought i pull hard on the chain breaking it, i hold out the black Tengu feather towards Tohru's grandfather as i say evenly ; here Tohru's mate give me one of his feathers soon after he and i become pack, and i know he would want me to use to save Tohru ; Tohru's grandfather nods as he gently takes the feather then places it over Tohru's heart as i cut my hand then let my blood flow onto her grandfather's bleeding hand, and after enough of our blood has entered Tohru's wound both of us let out cuts heal closed.

And after ten or so minutes Tohru wakes up fully healed thanks to her grandfather's blood, my own blood and Akito's feather, as she opens her blue eyes and see's that her grandfather is holding she smiles at him as she says ; thank grandfather and Hatori for saving this one, however because you saved me that means grandfather your time is up now right? ; Tohru's grandfather smiles at Tohru before he say tiredly ; yes my dear grand-daughter this one's time is now over, be safe Tohru i love you very much and know i well always watch over you, your mate and your pack, Fare Thee Well my dear ; with his last words said and done Tohru's grandfather places a light kiss upon her forehead before he closes his eye as he falls gently into deaths embrace.

I pull a slightly shacking Tohru into my arms as i rub her back slowly as i say gently ; shh it is alright to cry Tohru you do not have to be strong right now, i know you vowed to only cry in Akito's arms but he is not here yet and probably wont be for a whole still, so i well stand in his place just this once and hold you as you cry, so it's alright Tohru you can let go because i am here for you ; at the true meaning behind my words Tohru holds onto me tightly as she starts to cry her blue eyes out, while i just whisper gentle nothings into her ear and rub her back gently, with Shigure and Shirogane both watching us silently.

~~~place~Shigures~house~~time~two~hours~after~leaving~the~hospital~~~

Still Hatori's pov

I sit silently on the back porch after putting exhausted Tohru in her bed with Shirogane watching over her, as i watch the ever watchful moon i hear foot steps from behind me i say calmly ; do you need something from me Shigure? ; Shigure says nothing as he goes to sit beside me on the back porch and after a hour of silence he says evenly ; was that the first time you've killed those of my kind Humans i mean ; i pinch the bridge of my nose before saying ; no it was not the first time nor well it be the last time ether ;.

I pause for a few seconds before continuing ; no i **think** my first time was when Humans filled with greed, anger and hate broke into Akito's old shrine looking for him to do him harm or worse force him to grant there wishes of greed and vail intentions, i was helping Akito clean up around the shrine when they broke in and i remember standing front of Akito while telling him to go inside of his shrine-house while i took care of the intruders, there were seven of them and while four of them had my attention the other three went after Akito in his shrine-house, by the time i time i had finished knocking out the four had already been a hour and when i got to the shrine-house i found Akito unconscious in a large pool of his own blood with a badly injured head and hand fulls of his black feathers pulled forcibly out ;.

I stop to take a long drink from my sake cup before continuing ; My lightning flames and my youkai started to flow wildly around me and the only thing i saw was Red as i attacked the Humans who had very badly hurt the man who i thought of as pack, and after i throw all three of them out side with the other four who had just woken up, i killed all seven of them in under a minute and when i finished i stayed out side because i know i could not go inside the shrine-house with Human blood fully covering me, soon after it started to rain i heard foot steps behind me but i did not look away from the cloudy sky in which i had been looking at since it started to Rain, i felt a pair of hand on my shoulders and i rounded the one who had put the hand upon me but instead of a enemy i saw Akito fully healed and to my shock at the time, and you know what he asked me he asked me if i was alright enough to walk inside the shrine-house, and when i all but shouted at him saying that i could not go inside again because i had killed seven Humans, and instead of throwing me out of his shrine Akito just smiled sadly at me, as he said Hatori i am not a good nor clean man because before i become a god i killed many both Humans and youkai alike and i still do so till this day, so you need not worry over killing with me because you did it for the very same reasons i did and still do to protect your pack-mates although your my first pack-mate in a very long time so if you had been unconscious instead of me i would have killed these seven humans just like you did, because after all isn't that what it means to defend and keep safe what's yours?, and before i could say another word Akito started to pull me towards the shrine-house ;.

Shigure says nothing for a few minutes before he looks me in the eye as he says ; i think i understand you a little better now, you kill those who threaten your pack, but i want to know does that include me and the other Sohma's would you kill to protect us as well? ; i use my free hand to whack Shigure over the head as i say ; idiot of course i would after all you and the others are pack after all, but enough of this i have told you a **bed time story** you go to bed and get some sleep Shigure ; Shigure pouts as he rubs his head before getting up then he leaves without another word.

I continue to drink my sake and i cant help but to think to myself "i do not understand why Shigure worries about things like this, i mean after all i am here to protect them, because that is my duty as the Lightning of the pack i shall forever defend my pack till my last breath, right Akito?" as i watch the moon and i smile bitterly at the thought of memories i no longer remember as the ever watchful moon hangs in the starry night sky.

* * *

thank you for reading and please review :3


	9. Of Truth, Lies And Masks

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

~~~place~Shigure's~house~Tohru's~room~~Night~time~Two~Days~after~leaving~Hospital~~~

Tohru's pov

I wake at night around high moon i hear everyone in the house is asleep and i sigh slightly as i get out of my bed then go out side towards one of the taller/larger tree's in the backyard and i jump onto one of the branches then sit as i turn my gaze towards the waning moon, and after a hour or two watching the waning moon i hear a twig snap near my tree i turn my gaze towards the sound and i see Ayame walking towards my tree calmly.

When Ayame is below my tree branch i look down at him with a knowing gaze as i jump down and land right in front of him, I sit down at the base of my tree then i move my hand to tell Ayame to do the same and when he is sitting beside me i say softly ; you want to know how i saw thought your mask yes? ; Ayame nods his head once and then i say ; i was able to see thought your mask because i too wear a mask as well, because i am a sun flame user i am naturally a very caring person, however Bright, happy, true, smiles, words and feelings only go so far so that's why i made my mask plus my mask also helped me fit better into your kind's world the Humans world i mean, so that is how i was able to see yours ; i see Ayame nod his head slowly in understanding.

I watch as Ayame lazily fingers the silver snake bracelet on his left wrist before he says in his serious voice ; much like you, Kisa and Hatori i too have youkai blood running thought my veins however much like Kisa my blood is sealed but my seal is much stronger then hers because my seal has two parts the first seal being the snake bracelet on my left wrist and second seal being on my very soul, so even if i am able to get the seal on the bracelet destroyed i well probably never be a full blooded snake youkai but instead i well be a snake Hanyou, now i am not asking for ether of my seals to be destroyed anytime soon or ever not unless i find my mate but i do not see that happening any time soon, but the fact i know that i am not truly human is the main reason for my mask while my second come much later in my life in the form of Yuki for you see we are half brothers thought our mother my father was a pure blood Snake youkai while Yuki's father is a human, mother never knew that my father was a snake youkai because he stayed in his human form until the day of my birth when he sealed my youkai blood because he did not want to scare my mother with the fact that both my father and i were snake youkai, however he died soon after my second birthday then mother met Yuki's father then soon after Yuki was born, but i did not get close to him in fear that he would find out i was not like because you know as well as i do that human children can be very cruel without even meaning too be so i stayed away from him, and now after he has reached his age of adult hood in our world i find that regret doing so because i know Yuki hates me too a point maybe even more now, however i know that i can never change the past but- ;.

Ayame's words start to fail him as he looks at the waning moon i see a few tears fall from his golden eyes i pull Ayame into a tight hug as i say softly ; shh Aya it is okay give Yuki soon time because Yuki is still very young in the human world, hell he is still very young in our world even thought he is a adult in our world, however Ayame i want to unseal at lest one of if not both of your seals for while i am sure no one else has noticed not even Hatori i can smell the scent of illness on you, do you care to tell me why that is Aya? ; Ayame's golden eyes widen at my words.

Ayame chuckles humorlessly as he says ; three years ago I found out that my lungs are failing me, but i found out last month that i some how ended up getting a lung disease from the old world their is no name and no care so i well die - ; Ayame's words are cut off as he starts to cough into his hand and soon i start to smell blood he coughs for a few more minutes before stops and by the time he removes his hand from his mouth both he and i are covered in his blood.

I sigh sadly as i pull Ayame into another hug as he starts to pass out and after awhile of me watching the waning moon as it starts to leave the night sky and holding a unconscious Ayame i stand up from the grass and my tree while taking Ayame into my arms in a bridle style carry, when i get to the house i hear the others are up and walking around the house i take a deep breath before going inside, as i walk inside the house with a still unconscious bloody Ayame in my arms and it is just my luck to run right into a wide wake Yuki, whos purple eyes widen at the site of unmoving and bloody Ayame in my arms and i see shock, anger, rage and hate all flash thought Yuki's purple eyes as he looks at both Ayame and i only.

As Yuki gives me a death glare as he says hatefully ; you! you stale my prey from me i was going to kill him someday but now I've taken my chance away from me! ; at the sound of Yuki's hate filled voice some of the others start to come into the living room i see Shigure, Kyo, Kisa, Hatsuharu and Momiji and they all gasp in shock and horror when they see Ayame is my arms unmoving and bloody and Yuki looking hatefully towards us.

Yuki takes a step towards me and i take a step away from him trying to protect both Ayame and myself from Yuki as he pulls out knife that by the scent of it i can tell it is the knife of a holy man a youkai killer, i try to step farther away from Yuki for i know if that knife cuts ether me or Ayame because sealed or not he is still a youkai so if that knife cuts us we well not be able to heal so that knife can kill us, Yuki see's me stepping farther away from him and he says cruelly ; aww wants wrong prey stealer or should i call you youkai now afraid of a knife? ; I bare my fangs at Yuki as he laughs darkly and i think to myself " **dammit all** Hatori is not here he left to go give Haruhi her monthly check up and Shirogane is out hunting i guess there is only one thing left to do" my blue eyes become a mix of crimson and sun flame yellow with my decision now clear.

When i see Yuki as he starts to run towards Ayame and me with the intent to kill us, i yell as i throw Ayame carefully over Yuki's head ; KYO! TAKE AYAME! AND EVERYONE ELSE AND LEAVE FOR THE MAIN HOUSE AND DONT CAME BACK HERE NOW GO! ; Kyo catches Ayame in his arms as Shigure says ; Tohru! come with us ; i shake my head as i give Shigure a true smile before i say ; i can not because someone has to stay here to make sure that this diseased Rat does not follow you guys Gure He wants to kill Aya you need to call Ha'ri he know want to do, and if i don't make it out of here tell Aki i love him and that I'm sorry, also make sure you take Shirogane with you too she's out hunting in the forest, and please for me be safe ;.

Shigure gives me a truly sad look before he and the others leave like they were told to and soon it is only Yuki and me in the house as He readies his knife and i transform into my inu-miko-youkai form as i bare my fangs at him once more as we start to circle one another waiting for the first opening to attack the other.

* * *

thank you for reading and please review :3

 **WARNING! Flamers and Haters well be used to cook bacon! you have been warned bash me at your own risk!**

while i think Yuki is a okay person and i am a rat as well

but that does not stop the fact that i do think that Yuki is a little creepy among other things,

and so my dear readers that is why you get Traitor Yuki instead of normal Yuki,

and there is also more to this new Yuki that meets the eye but you all well just have read the next chapter to find out what X3


	10. Of Traitorous Rats And Vengeful Gods

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~~place~Shigure's~house~living~room~~time~two~hours~after~everyone~leaves~for~the~main~house~~~

Tohru's pov

Both Yuki and i pant each of us on opposite sides of the room as we give one another death glares soon we begin to cycle one another, and even though both of us are heavily injured both Yuki and i hold our weapons tightly ready to strike the other down Yuki has the knife of a youkai killer and i have my pair of black gloves with a endless flow of Razor Floss, and as soon as a drop of my blood falls from Yuki's knife we ready our selves then when the drop of blood hits the floor both of us speed towards the other.

As Yuki and i start our dance of death with one another once more, i find that Yuki is slightly stronger then last time or is it because i am weakening? i am painfully ripped from my thoughts as Yuki cuts very deeply into both of my cheeks three time on each of them in under a minute and i use my Razor Floss to deeply carve T for Traitor into his left cheek, Yuki shouts in rage at the fact i scared his face just like he has done to my own and as Yuki lunges towards me with his knife out in front of him ready to kill me.

I soon find out to my own silent horror as I find that i cant move then i look down at my left ankle and i find that the tendon has been cut clean thought at some point in the battle, and the only thing i can think of is " I'm sorry Akito" as Yuki stabs in my chest near my heart, As i lay on the floor bleeding to death i hear Yuk- no the Rat give a laugh all too similar to Tsubaki's own as he says gleefully ; i did it grandmother Tsubaki i killed her i killed the Zodiac god's mate HaHAa- ; the Rats evil laughs are cut off as strong gales of wind mixed with black feathers start to flow wildly around the room.

The Rat is knock away from were i lay dying on floor by the gale of wind as a large whirlwind of black feathers starts to swirl wildly around me, soon the whirlwind of black feathers take the form of a Tengu-Okami-youkai male who looks to nineteen years old he has long/short black hair that gets longer towards the back and end at his lower back, his black wolf ears are forward and up in alertness, and he is wearing a gray kimono no shoes on his clawed feet, his black Tengu wings are spread wide, as his two twin black wolf tails are fully bristled and up in a dominant display behind him, and he is crouched/standing over my bloody form defending me against the Rat.

And when the male turns his face towards mine I see that his gray eyes are starting to bleed Crimson as he looks at my now bloody dying form, i try to smile but i fail as i say weakly ; Ak-kito-o ho-o- ; Akito cuts my off as he says firmly ; Don't try to talk right now save your energy, well you be able to hold on a little longer for me to heal you? ; i nod weakly.

then i watch as Akito smile sadly at me before he turns to face the Rat who has just begin to stand up again from being knock away from by Akito's whirlwind, the Rat says ; and just who the hell are you! Youkai scam eh!? ; Akito gives the Rat a death glare as he says poisonously ; this one is the God who's mate you tried to kill, and now you Traitorous Rat and grandson to that Traitorous Tsubaki, now you well see why you do not Touch or harm! any of those that belong to a God! ; i try to smirk at the Rats quickly paling face but i fail as i pass out from blood loss.

~~Ten~minutes~before~Akito~arrives~at~Shigure's~house~~place~Akito's~old~shrine~house~~

Akito's pov

As i pace back and forth in my prison that was and still is my home, i suddenly stop my pacing when i feel great pain and much more coming from Tohru thought our mate bond, i decide that my plan to break out of this place is going to happen right now as i transform into my truest form that of a eight-tailed-Tengu-okami-youkai-turned-god, i sense Kurogane outside the shrine-house waiting for me as i use my full power to break the dark seal which is keeping me trapped here and with one powerful attack the seal shatters into pieces thus freeing me.

I can feel my power lower to two tails worth of power as six of my tail disappear leaving only two behind, but i pay no mind to that as i rush towards Kurogane and soon we both disappear into a whirlwind of black feathers both of us heading towards our own mates, when i arrive at where Tohru is i see her fighting Yuki Sohma the Rat of the zodiac however i see something i missed the first time we meet all those years ago i see a male Tsubaki and if i see Tsubaki in the young male that can only mean he is her blood Kin.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as the Rat stabs Tohru near her heart then soon he starts laughing much like Tsubaki does as he says gleefully ; i did it grandmother Tsubaki i killed her i killed the Zodiac god's mate HaHAa- ; the Rats evil laughs are cut off as i send a very strong gales of wind mixed with my black feathers as they start to flow wildly around the room.

In a wild fit of pure rage i send the Rat crashing against the far wall and away from Tohru as i transform into nothing but wind and black feathers as i swirl wildly around Tohru, soon i transform from the whirlwind of black feathers into my form of a two-tailed-Tengu-Okami-youkai male and i look to be about nineteen years old, i have long/short black hair that gets longer towards the back and ends at my lower back, my black wolf ears are forward and up in alertness, and i am wearing a gray kimono no shoes on my clawed feet, my black Tengu wings are spread wide, as my two twin black wolf tails are fully bristled and up in a dominant display behind me, and i am crouched/standing over my bloody mate to better defend her against the Rat.

And when i turn my face towards Tohru I see that her blue eyes are filled with lots of pain but also happiness at my return as my gray eyes start to bleed Crimson as i look at my now bloody mate who is dying below me, i see her try to smile but she fails and instead she says weakly ; Ak-kito-o ho-o- ; i cut my mate off as i says firmly ; Don't try to talk right now save your energy, well you be able to hold on a little longer for me to heal you? ; Tohru nods her head weakly.

I turn to face the Rat who has just begin to stand up again from being knock away from Tohru by my whirlwind, and i hear the Rat say ; and just who the hell are you! filthy Youkai eh!? ; I give the Rat a death glare as i says poisonously ; this one is the God who's mate you tried to kill, and now you Traitorous Rat and grandson to the Traitorous Tsubaki, now you well see why you do not Touch or harm! any of those that belong to a God! ; as i look from the corner of my eye i see Tohru as she try's to smirk at the Rats quickly paling face but she fail as she pass's out from blood loss.

As the Rat and I start to circle one another

and as we do this I know that I must end this quickly or Tohru well Die from blood loss.

With only Tohru in mind I end the circling as I quickly rush the Rat surprising him, the Rat try' s to use his knife to block my attack but to no avail.

Because I use my cloud flames on my black feathers to sharpen them into Razer sharp daggers, soon powerful whirlwinds carry the Razor sharp black feathers towards the still surprised Rat.

Just as the Rat begins to recover from his surprise, soon the Rat is covered in deep scaring cuts all over his body, however before I could deal the final strike a thick swirling darkness surrounds the Rat as he lays bloody and unconscious on the floor.

And from out of the darkness comes a female who looks to be about 30 years old, she has wavy waist length black hair purple eyes, she is wearing a fully black miko's gard, she has arrows in a black quiver which is strapped to her back while she has a black long bow in hand with a arrow already nocked facing souly towards me.

I growl dangerously at the female as I say coldly ; **Tsubaki!** ; the female now identified as Tsubaki gives me a angery snarl as she says darkly ; **Hello foolish! master of mine** ; I glare dangerouslyat Tsubaki as I say poisonously ; **that's Ex-Master! to you Traitorous Trash!** ; Tsubaki smiles sickly sweet at both Tohru and I as she says just as sickly sweet as her smile ; **touchy touchy much master? oh well your mood matters not to me, because I am leaving along with my grandson good bye, oh and master it was not good to see again** ; and with the word said Tsubaki disappears along with the Rat leaving both Tohru and I alone.

I waste no time as I quickly speed off towards Tohru who is still unconscious and dying on the floor, i kneel down beside Tohru's side as I bite down hard on my left hand to get a full mouth of blood, while I use my right hand to hold Tohru still in a sitting up right position then when I get enough blood I kiss Tohru so that she well swallow all of the blood.

When Tohru finally swallows the last drop of healing rich blood, soon I watch as Tohru's wounds close leaving nothing behind, however I find that the three deep whisker like cuts on each of her cheeks did not heal but instead become whisker like scars, the bold, thick scars are black in color but scars are of no matter to me because Tohru well live.

With Tohru fully healed I lift her into a bridal style carry, soon both Tohru and I became a whirlwind of black and white feathers thus leaving the house of Shigure Sohma while we leave nothing behind us.

thank you for reading and please review ;3


	11. A Family Talk And Meeting

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~~place--front--gate--of~Sohma main~house~~time~one~hour~after~Tohru and Akito~leave~Shigure's~house~~~

Akito's pI'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Fruits Basket-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FB and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! ;* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~~place~front--gate--of--Sohma main~house~~night--time ~one~hour~after~Tohru--and--Akito~leave~Shigure's~house~~~

Akito's pov

Both Tohru and I separate from the whirlwind of black feathers as we land in front of the gates of Sohma house.

I only have to wait a few seconds before I watch as the gates open reveilng a Dragon--youkai--male who looks to be about 26 years old.

And I see that he has waist length black hair in a tight braid, with his long black bangs covering the left side of his face leaving only his right ruby red eye visible filled with many emotions, long silver horns and his long black manned silver scaled dragons tail which is still behind him in anger and iteration, and he is wearing a white doctor's coat with fresh blood on as well as on the black kimono underneath it, no shoes but the thing that catches my eye the most is the stethoscope around his neck.

I smile slightly as I say ; Hello Hatori it is good to see you and it has been a long time since I've seen you in your youkai form ; Hatori gives me a tired but happy smile as he says ; old friend it took you long enough too break out of your own shrine--house and this one is happy to say it is good to see you as well Akito, now then shall we go inside? ; I nod my head as I follow Hatori inside the house with Tohru still safety in my arms.

When we arrive in the living room I see that all of my current Zodiac are scattered around the room in a protectivelly cycled around the snake of my current Zodiac who is laying bloody and unconscious on top of the table in the middle of the room.

With Tohru in my arms and Hatori in front of us I walk towards the table with every single member of my current Zodiac tense, ready to attack and watching my every move as I continue to advance forward.

I let Hatori take Tohru from my arms without my having to order him, because he knows that I have to feel, see and hear what's wrong with my snake for me to help him.

So with that thought in mind I start with site but I see nothing no wounds nothing so I go to touch however just like site I feel nothing wrong, then as I go to sound I watch as the others minus Hatori and Tohru tense untrustingly towards me.

But I choose to ignore their hostility towards me in favor of pressing my black wolf ear onto my snake's, body starting at the head, and when I get to the chest area I hear something fatally wrong with my snake I turn my now crimson flashing gaze towards Hatori who nods his head slowly confirming my fears.

When I am about to say something to Hatori I hear sleepy voice say ; Aki? ; I turn my gaze towards Tohru who is in Hatori' s arms as she begins looking around sleepy for me, I chuckle lightly at my mates sleepy--headedness as I say softly ; good evening my dear sleepy headed mate how do you feel? ; Tohru's blue eyes widen at my voice and the site of me.

Before I can do anything else I find myself starring at the white of the ceiling from the floor with my arms full of Tohru, I feel something wet fall on my face and when I move my eyes to the where the wetness is coming from however the site that greats me breaks my heart and soul into pieces.

For I see a very tearful Tohru crying silently on-top of me, I use one of my long black wolf tails to carefully wipe away my mates tears as I say gently ; why do you cry so, my beloved Tohru what is wrong? ; Tohru's blue eyes flash with loneliness, disbelief and hope, my eyes widen in horror and understanding because I know I'm the reason for my own mates tears.

I waste no time as I bite down hard on my tongue drawing blood into my mouth while I lock lips with Tohru, when we part I use my thumb to wipe away my blood from Tohru's mouth as I say ; Tohru you need to listen to me because this Akito is not a dream nor am I a illusion, so yes love I am truly here holding, kissing you as I wipe away your tears, and I am sorry Tohru fo-- ; I am cut off from my words by Tohru herself as she bites down hard on the mating mark on my neck/shoulder much to the open horror of everyone but Hatori and me.

When Tohru releases me from her bite I hear her say ; Aki--baka! ; Tohru stands up and as she begins to turn towards my current snake of the zodiac she gives me a steely look telling me to stay where I am and I do as I am silently told to, soon I watch as Tohru moves towards my snake.

As soon as Tohru gets to him she bites down onto her hand and when she has enough blood she locks lips with him as she uses her sun flames, youkai's and miko's power's as well as both our blood to heal his illness and break both his seals.

And after Tohru is done healing insides and breaking seals, Tohru then places her clawed hand on his cheek as she says gently yet sorrowfully ; Ayame I'm sorry I really am but the unchangeable truth is that Yuki is a traitor who had planned to kill you and almost killed me before he escaped with both his life and his grandmother Tsubaki, but Aya I am also sor-- ;.

Tohru's words are cut off by Ayame as he places his now clawed hand upon her cheek and says softly ; Tohru you need not say sorry nor anything at all, because I knew about Yuki's darkness for some time now, but I never said anything nor did I act on that info because I truly thought that I could save him from his darkness, however I fear that this is no longer the case for he is truly lost to it and his grandmother forever, and on the note of my unsealing I know you unsealed me fully to save my life for had you not I would dbe dead right now, so this Ayame thanks you my lady Tohru Sohma because now I well still get the chance to find my mate one day, and for that you have not just my thanks but also my loyalty, help and li-- ;.

Ayame does not get to finish his words because Tohru slaps him across the face and she says angrily though bared fangs ; THIS TOHRU DOES NOT WANT YOUR LIFE! SO DO NOT EVER OFFER IT TO ME AGAIN! ; Ayame nods head slowly and Tohru gives him a bright smile.

Tohru looks down at me with her eye brow raised and I get off the floor with a little chuckle as I pull her into a embrace and say ; you have done better than I could have ever imagined with not just but everything else as well I am very lucky to have a mate like you beloved ; I feel Tohru smile happily into my chest.

All to soon it is time for Tohru and I to separate from one another, because I feel a tap upon my shoulder and I turn to see who it is then I find that it's Hatori who is looking at us with a knowing look on his face.

Hatori says evenly to me ; you probably should the others because the younger generation have probably never gotten the chance to meet the real you ; I nod and hold my clawed hand out to Tohru who takes a hold of it with her own.

Then I turn to address my current Zodiac as I say in a gentle yet crystal clear voice ; Hello Sohma's some of you may know me but for those of you who may not know, my name is Akito Sohma also on that note i want you all to simply call me Akito now moving on, I never meet nor heard the names of my parents, so that means I was a nameless orphan wolf--youkai--pup who took the name Akito Sohma for my own, i am mate and protective god to Tohru Sohma who is a inu--miko--youkai and my one an only shrine priestess, however I am also protective god to Hatori and all of you because I am the zodiac god, and this one is truly sorry for everything that you have all had to endure because of me, if it may help you all i shall answer two questions for now and probably more at a later time ; all of my current Zodiac tense at my words as well as their heavy meanings.

\--ten minutes later--

Tohru's pov

It has been ten minutes since Akito's speech to the others, and I find that i am not surprised by the fact that Kyo and Shigure are the ones to step towards Akito Hatori and me.

It is Shigure who goes first as he says with his serious voice. ; hmm Akito some of us want to know why you took so long to come back to Tohru as well as us so why? ; Akito gives Shigure a soft hearted look as he says even more softly ; it took me a long time to escape from my prison that was and still is my home which takes the form of my only shrine, simply because of two reasons one being that the seal that was used to seal me was created just for the soul job of keeping very powerful youkai chained up and asleep, and the second one is because I ffirst had to awaken then I had to regain most of my power that the seal had taken away from me while I was in my long sleep, so that is why it took this one a long time to get back to you all ; without even needing to think i tighten my hold slightly on Akito's hand at his answer to Shigure's question.

Then after about five minutes Kyo steps forward and he says in a truly angery voice ; WHY ARE ALL OF US CURSED TO HELLISH LIVES! ; Akito gives Kyo a truly sad yet understanding look as he says in a sorrowful voice ; the animal forms in which you all are able to take were **Never** meant to become a curse for the forms were a **gift** to the Sohma bloodlines, but this appears to no longer be the case because the humans and those outside the Sohma clan have twisted the **gift** into something bad, evil and to be feared, and it continued to twist until it become the **curse** that you all know it be today, so that cat of the zodiac is why your life and the others lives have become hell, because the humans and those outside of the Sohma clan all of them fear and hate that which is different from themselves and that something we youkai know all to well -- ; the others minus Hatori and i are curious as to why Akito paused in his speech.

But the others do not have to wait long because Akito shows them his naked bare chest which has scars scattered across it but when he turns around and shows them his back and the others gasp in pure horror at the mere site of it.

Because they are all able to see many scars, burns and other old wounds covering the full whole of his back, but their are two old scars which are the worst the first one is where his wings are, the scars are on the base and around them, and the second old scar is not any less gruesome if bot more so, because the scar starts from the top of his Spain just below the first one then ends near the base of his tails, and takes the form of " **Monster"** i shiver at the memories i get from Akito on our mating day all those years ago, so i exactly how he got all of his scars, burns and other old wounds.

After Akito covers back up it is Kisa who carefully walks towards Akito and when she is right in front of him, she then tugs lightly on Akito's long black hair and he looks down at her with curiosity in his eyes.

Kisa looks Akito in the eyes as she says fearfully but she is not afraid for herself but for Akito ; big brother? are you still hurting? ; Akito smiles at Kisa's name for him as he gently picks her up as he as softly ; no little tiger cub i do not hurt any more and thabk you little one for asking, but I want to know how you are feeling? ; Kisa talts her head to the side in curiosity but then smiles as Kisa nuzzles Akito happily who begins to chuckle softly at Kisa's silent answer.

\--a-few--hours--later--

I as i outside on the garden porch with a bottle of sake next to three empty cups as i stare out at the ever slowly riseing sun rise, and soon i am joined by Akito and Hatori who sit on each side of me i pass them both a empty cup then I pour them some sake and both of them say their thanks.

And just as the sun pecks over the horizon Akito says calmly ; this one is happy to be home ; Hatori nods his head slowly and I think to myself "it sure good for to be home again" as i smile a big bright smile with the slowly rising in front of us.

thank you for reading and please review ;3

yay i finally finished the story ;3

there may be a sequel in the future but for now i hope you all liked this story ;3

and I hope that you all continue to read my story's as well others story's ; 3

thank you all ;3


End file.
